


The Seven Slashes JxP

by pasttheshy0713



Category: The Beatles
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, multpile themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasttheshy0713/pseuds/pasttheshy0713
Summary: Seven paragraph fics with different themes.





	The Seven Slashes JxP

Angst

He couldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it. He’d just spoken to him last week, they had made plans…what was it he’d said? Life is what happens when you’re busy making other plans? Well, life had caught up in the worst possible way, sudden and violent. How could the world just keep going on like nothing had happened? Paul was numb for a few days. His breakdown came when he wasn’t expecting it. He was in the studio when he realized. He was gone. The one person he truly believed was invincible was gone, and he’d never see him again. All he could do now was keep on living, mourning the hole in his heart.

Fluff

It was the little intimacies he enjoyed the most. How they could look at each other and know what they were thinking. Falling asleep on Paul’s shoulder, hair tickling his cheek. Watching him try and fail to keep from laughing, or blushing. His clean smell, soap and toothpaste and aftershave. Lacing their hands under the blankets, the solid warmth of another body against his. And occasionally, the sound of Paul’s heartbeat as he rested on his chest. That constant steady sound could calm him like nothing else. Paul would sometimes trace the lines on John’s hands and turn them over, as if he were memorizing them. When words became useless, these fragments of mutual solitude were when John felt the most content.

A/U

John Lennon hurried to the reference library in the back of the museum. He was determined to know everything about this new piano they had acquired recently, to know if what he had seen was not the product of a strained mind. He had heard someone playing it last night, he had! But when he went to investigate, no one was there. So far all he had found was a certificate of authenticity, a receipt from the previous owner, and a restoration bill. He was looking for something a little more personal. He’d been hearing the song for the past 3 nights, and the piano had been checked for hidden mechanics, but nothing was found. Tonight would be different. At half past midnight, he heard the song rouse him from sleep and the security cams showed the keys move by themselves. A faint outline began to appear. John carefully peered around the entrance to the display room, and nearly gasped. A young man in an elegant suit was playing the piano, his eyes closed and body swaying with the music. John rubbed his eyes. He swore the stranger became transparent for a moment. “Beautiful” He whispered without thinking. Then the young man’s head snapped up and locked eyes with John. He found himself unable to move. The stranger walked towards him but his footsteps made no sound. John felt very cold, but stood straight. He could see the stranger’s eyes brimming with luminescent tears as he vanished into mist and moonlight. “Who are you?” The darkness did not answer. 

Crack!Fic  
Johnny had a pretty good life, as the conditions for stray cats go. He knew all the best houses to charm a bit of food from, he enjoyed and won his fair share of fights, and got quite a few ‘marks on the scratching post’, so to speak. But a bugger with a net and a needle had ripped it all away from him. Now he was all alone in a forest, of all places, trying to smell for water, when he felt he was being watched. Whatever was following him didn’t recognize that Johnny was circling back on them. Then he pounced. “Aaaahhh!” The “unknown thing” struggled, but eventually Johnny chased it into a log. “Please, don’t eat me!” it begged. Johnny was confused. He’d never seen an animal like this before. “What are you?” He said, flicking his tail. “You’re the same size as me, but you don’t smell like a cat. You smell like grass and dirt, not the blood of your enemies.” “I-I’m a rabbit.” The stranger stuttered, large eyes peering from the shadows. A rumble of thunder was heard outside. “Oh? Well, since it appears we’re about to become much closer, you mind telling me your name? I’m Johnny.” He crept closer to avoid the cold. The stranger shivered. “Please don’t-” “M’not gonna eat you. Too big, and I’m lazy.” Johnny curled into a ball with his feet tucked underneath. “Now, do you have a name or what?” “M-My mum used to call me…Paulie.” “Paulie.” Johnny purred. The rain started to patter on the roof of the log. “Aren’t you cold?” Paulie’s nose twitched frantically. Slowly, he came closer to Johnny. “C’mon, we can both get warm and sleep this out.” He coaxed. Paulie squeezed next to him in the narrow log, and tried to settle down. They were both asleep in minutes.

Hurt/Comfort

Paul’s mind staggered towards consciousness at 3 am. Where were they? Oh right, Key West. Flight diversion. Headache. There had been drinking. Someone had been sick. He remembered the bathroom and John had been with him. Reefer. His eyes felt sore. Oh no. Had he been crying? Had he been the one getting sick, and John had seen? Wait, there was more. His pillow felt strangely warm and…moving? He looked upwards slightly, adjusting to the dark. John’s sleeping face was inches away. Paul had fallen asleep on his chest. Now he remembered. Remembered John’s arms holding him tightly, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Somehow they wound up talking a bout their mums and left wet spots on each other’s shirts. They’d fallen asleep cuddled like children. Paul knew this would most likely never be mentioned again, but sent John a silent thank you as he tried to go back to sleep.

First Time

“You want more?” John mumbled into Paul’s ear as his fingers played along the waistband of his trousers. Paul scooted closer on John’s lap, straddling him, and breathed a quiet “Yes”. They both felt that tonight carried a certain significance. They quickly did away with their confining articles, and took care and pleasure in exploring each other. When John’s fingers began to wander towards the eventual unspoken location, Paul spoke. “I, um, got something to…to make things easier. In the nightstand drawer.” “Think of everything, you do.” John smirked. “Mr. Checklist.” “It’s important to me.” Paul mumbled, going red. John relieved him with a kiss. “I know, and I’m glad you take time to plan. Even if you drive me ‘round the bend at times.” He opened the drawer and found a small bottle. “I want it to be good too, you know. So we can make a habit of it.” Paul’s mouth twitched in a small smile. “I know. I trust you.”

Smut

Tension thrummed through John’s body as he watched Paul take a firm hold of his erection. They weren’t even completely undressed, but that was the least of their concerns. Paul stroked John lightly and slowly while he ran his lips up and down the swollen flesh. “Paul…”John rasped. “Are you really…?” Paul ignored him as he smoothed down the foreskin with his thumb. He angled it towards his mouth and placed a kiss on the sensitive tip. “Oh Christ, you are.” John moaned in realization and covered his eyes with his hand. But the touch of Paul’s warm wet tongue quickly regained his attention. He peered through his fingers in time to see the head disappear inside Paul’s plush lips. He tightened his hand and stroked harder as he tried to bob his head up and down. John fought to keep from biting his hand, girly thing to do, but kept his fist raised, just in case. Paul stole a glance upwards and let him slip out. Their eyes met. John looked so…vulnerable right now, as confusion and panic flickered in his eyes. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
